Question: Simplify the following expression: ${2-(3k-5)}$
Explanation: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 2 {-1(}\gray{3k-5}{)} $ $ 2 {-3k+5} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -3k + {2 + 5}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -3k + {7}$ The simplified expression is $-3k+7$